


Thoughtless Days

by Demoncrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dhfkdkgjfjf this is hell, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Incest, Uchihacest. More like Uchiha fuck fest lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: Madara and Sasuke take a bath together, I guess Sasuke had a little, um boner. And decides to jerk off in front of Madara, despite Madara’s obvious disagreement. Sasuke “accidentally” moves onto Madara’s thighs and cums straight into Madara’s face.AU where Madara and Sasuke are brothers.Oh, Madara thinks he ‘does not’ have a thing for Sasuke’s cum not all, nope! ( The taking a bath together is based off this green day piss post on tumblr lmao i changed it to cum instead i dont have the guts to write about piss drinking LOL) Total crackfic ngl





	Thoughtless Days

**Author's Note:**

> Itachi is 17, Izuna is 17, Madara is 18, Sasuke is 16. forgot to mention ages oopS

Would Sasuke be into choking? No, Madara knows this, yet he still wonders...what it'd feel like to choke him.

Kinky? Sure, but he is curious.

But does Itachi realize how sexy Sasuke is??? Then again Madara is sort of odd for saying so. Sasuke was incredibly attractive. Madara be damned, he was like the little brother he wanted. Except more snarky, bratty, cute.

Submissive was also his middle name. He might not admit it but Sasuke was definitely the type to be held rather than hold the other. That's just who he was. A very powerful, yet submissive boy. A tsundere nonetheless.

It did make Madara blush though. The sight of Sasuke’s tight asshole? God, who wouldn't want to fuck it right up. Fill it with his cum. Maybe even suck it if Madara was feeling it. Such a shame that Sasuke wasn't sure about it. The idea of them fucking. I guess it is “taboo” considering Itachi had scolded Madara about it.

Which by the way is bullshit! Because Madara always notices the way Itachi looks at Izuna. _Fucking bastard_. Madara knew better. Itachi may be a smartass, an absolutely beautiful smartass. Who would also look gorgeous in cum. There he said it, if given any thought, he'd fuck Itachi too.

“Will you stop looking at me like that, Madara.” Itachi stated, whilst looking incredibly bored. Madara stuck his tongue at him. “I don't think you can order me around, Itachi. I am older than you, remember?” Itachi brushed the few strands of hair from his face. It was pretty windy today, maybe he should put his hair up. He couldn't help but smile. Then Madara's presence hit him. _Damnit_.

“I suppose so…” Itachi pauses, “but I'm sure Izuna can order you around.” Itachi really is an asshole, much to Madara's disappointment. Itachi was a giant asshole, actually. “Oh right, you and him are fucking right? You can't just bring Izuna up, you dirty bastard!” Madara exclaims. Itachi smirks and pokes Madara on the forehead. “Maybe so, don't you even think about messing with Sasuke though.” Itachi warns. “He, unlike me, will cling to you. While also being emotionally volatile at times.”

Oh to hell with Itachi. This only makes Madara more interested. To hell with this indent-faced smartass. Madara will and by will he intends to, fuck Sasuke. Whether Itachi’s warning is right. He gave little fucks.

“Fine by me, brain boy.” Madara smirked. He then attempts to poke Itachi. “Not today, Madara. You're a bit too naive to even touch my forehead.” Itachi quickly dodges Madara's approaching hand. “Ygh, you damn-” Izuna interrupts him. “You better not be starting a fight, Madara.” Izuna shakes his head. Izuna smiles at Itachi.

“I think we should go now, Ita-san.” Izuna whispers. Itachi nods. “Y-You can't just interrupt me and leave, Izuna!” Madara shouts, grabs Izuna by the shoulder. “Well...Itachi and I have matters to attend to, brother.” Izuna replies. He gently lifts Madara's hands off of him. “And you know how I keep my promises, Madara.”

Ohh. Izuna really wants to fu- You know what nevermind, Madara thinks. It's useless to argue with Izuna. The kid’s a master at persuasion. Fuck…

“He finally understands,” Itachi laughs. Itachi discreetly touches Izuna's pale hand. How soft, Itachi thought. He loved soft things, especially... Izuna's hands. Madara groans, “Get a room, both of you!”

Madara just watches Itachi’s obvious touches. Bastard probably has a thing for hands, maybe even a piss kink too. “Be nice, Madara.” Izuna's black eyes bore into his own. King of passive aggressiveness, A.K.A, Izuna Uchiha. 

Madara rolls his eyes. "Fine, guess I should perish then?" Sometimes Madara himself acted bratty. At least he admits it. "By perish do you mean die or go away?" Izuna replies. The dumbass has the audacity to not know the reference. "It means go away, you idiot." Izuna just smiles sweetly at him. Ugh, gross! 

"You know, Madara?" Izuna hesitates, "sometime we should have some fun together." Madara blushes cherry red. "Y-You can't just say that in front of Itachi!!" He yells.

Izuna chuckles. "Hey it was an offer, you do get jealous don't you?" Madara's cheeks were still warm, he shook his head. "Not anymore, you twat." 

Itachi just watches the two interact. It was a fun sight for sure. But it did remind Itachi that Sasuke was alone. And he needed Madara to meet him. 

Itachi clicks his tongue. "I think it's time to go, Izuna."

Izuna nods. Itachi was smart, putting Madara and Sasuke in a room was going to be perfect. Maybe even awful if Madara's moody. Will it even be enough to tame Sasuke though. Izuna wonders. 

"Well sorry big brother, it's time for me and Itachi to depart from you!" Izuna chirps, "and don't forget to say hi to Sasuke at home, Itachi said he wanted you two to bond so have fun!" Itachi and Izuna both wink at him. 

Madara gave them both the middle finger. "Go fuck-" Itachi interrupts him. "Please make Sasuke a treat, he gets moody if you don't feed him something bitter." Izuna and Itachi grinned. These two are almost like two dicks grinding on his dick. 

"Both of you are nasty. Fine. I'll fuck him, is that it?" Madara folds his arms, glares at the two. Both of which just giggled and whispered. They both nod. 

"See ya," the two reply almost instantly. And just like that Itachi and Izuna run off to do gods know what. Most likely: fuck. 

"Well that was fun." Madara says to himself. 

Now what's with the whole leaving Sasuke at his and Izuna's home, not at Itachi's place?

Is he like a cat? The fuck. And feed him something bitter? Right, like come, huh? They're both fucked up, just as he is. The Uchiha's are undeniably all horny. Well maybe not all Uchiha's are. Maybe Sasuke's a good boy like Obito. Or...or maybe he's a prude like Shisui. 

Or worst case scenario, Sasuke's addicted to come shots. 

Madara is already in the nightmare realm at this point. Why is meeting your baby brother so complicated. Why is this family so damn weird. 

Madara sighs out. He then turns away from the park and walks towards their apartment. It's only a couple minutes away. Second floor, on the left. With the black door and their clan symbol. He knows it like the back of Shisui's ass. 

Not that he watches Shisui but it's just how many times he sees Itachi and him skinny dip. 

Whatever. Nothing matters now, he's meeting the little old Sasuke. Madara hopes he's at least sane. If he's a brat, fine, but if he's a smartass. Madara would rather die.

Here goes to a new day for Madara Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing my ass off. Sasuke is a Sub, Madara's daddy af and Itachi is surprisingly a sub too lmfao


End file.
